warriors_frostclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CrystalClan/Roleplay
Rainstar sat atop his rocky den. Most cats would be revolted to sleep here, in this cave where his Clan lived, but this was the most comfortable life possible for the Clan. He purred quietly. The Clan was doing well. Huntingpaw padded out of the apprentices den with a large yawn. He was so hungry, he could eat a deer! He plodded over to the fresh-kill pile to find it empty. 14:49, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw padded into the camp, dropping a mouse on the ground. "Guess I came at the right time?" She asked, giving Huntingpaw a polite nod. Stormpaw walked into camp, dropping a mose as well. He glared at Huntingpaw, his eyes cold. He gave his sister a curt nod and padded away to the apprentice den. 14:51, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw ignored Stormpaw, but in his mind he hissed. He turned to Willowpaw with shining eyes on the mouse. "Oh, Willowpaw, you're a life saver!" he hopped over toward her. "Wait, were you going to give this to the elders?" 15:01, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "I can always get more, it's aright. Sorry about Stormpaw, he isn't usually this bad tempered.." She replied, flicking her tail with a sigh. "Maybe you'd like to come with me to get more for the elders?" She added, tilting her head to the side. 15:03, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Sure!" Huntingpaw gulped down the mouse in a few bites, cleaning the scraps off his whiskers. "It's okay, whenever I see Stormpaw he looks like he has a thorn in his paw." 15:07, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "He's always pretty grumpy, even with me.. Don't mind him, if you don't bother him he couldn't bother you. Should we let Rainstar know we're leaving?" She responded, glancing around the cave. 15:09, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw gave a curt nod, padding towards Rainstar's ledge. "Hey, Raindude, we're leaving for a hunt!" Huntingpaw's hollar echoed around the cave, hurting Rainstar's poor ears. "Don't get eaten!" Rainstar called back down. 15:13, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Should we take Stormpaw too? I know he isn't the most friendly guy around but he's a good hunter.." She mumbed, trying to make her brother seem a bit better. 15:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw forced himself not to cringe. "Uh.... sure, okay, I mean he's gonna have his mouth shut most of the time, so I won't have to listen to him moan," he paused, fluffing out his white chest fur. "No offense." 15:17, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw flicked her tail, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I can tell you don't want him to come, so I won't bring him." She said, turning and walked toward the entrance. 15:19, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "He can come, it's cool! Heck, maybe he'll prove himself to be a nice guy!" Huntingpaw blundered after Willowpaw, babbling. 15:20, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw shook her head. "I care about him, but he isn't a nice guy I can tell ya that." She replied, looking around to make sure he didn't hear them. 15:22, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw stared at her, surprised she would say that about her littermate. But he totally agreed with her. "Okay." He shrugged. "Maybe I can show you some wicked battle moves I learned? My mentor says I'm going to be a warrior in no time," he said, self lovingly. 15:27, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw shrugged, "if you want to, I guess." She said, walking out of the cave. "Where should we go?" She added quietly. 15:29, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw scanned the pine forest, once more feeling in awe that their beautiful home was hidden under those rocks. "Maybe where there's more undergrowth?" he suggested, a burning feeling in him as he once more remembered what a poor hunter he was. 15:33, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, sure that's fine..Is something wrong?" She replied, looking back at him, her eyes showed concern. 15:35, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw shrugged, looking like his normal over confident self once more. "Psst, nah," shaking out his pelt, he began trotting loudly towards the thicker foilage. "Let's go!" 15:37, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Shh, don't be so loud you'll scare everything.." She hissed softly, walking quickly but lmost soundlessly. 15:41, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw held his breath, as if that would make his paws quieter. Irritation burned his ears. Why does it matter if I'm being a little loud? '' 19:59, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw sniffed the air, scenting a mouse. She crouched down, holding her tail still. The small apprentice crept forward, quickly jumping and killing the mouse before it could make a sound. 20:16, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Good catch," Huntingpaw commented, pounding over on heavy paws. "I bet I'll catch a bird!" he scented the air, following a sweet scent, then realized it was another mouse trail. He paused. ''I want to catch a bird... '' 20:21, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Thank you, Huntingpaw.. Why don't you get the mouse? It could be logical since it's around.." She whispered, trying to stay quiet. 20:23, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "But I kind of wanted a bird," Huntingpaw stated loudly, with a lopsided ear. He pricked his ears when he spotted the brown mouse pop out from under a tree root and disappear into a small burrow. "Oh well, it's too late now. Maybe it saw it's shadow." 20:27, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw sunk her claws into the ground, begining to lose the patience she had left. "It probably heard you, I'm sure all the birds have left too. You need to be quiet so we don't startle all the prey away.." She muttered through gritted teeth. 20:29, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw shrugged, not noticing Willowpaw losing her patience with him. "Okay," he said, a little bit quiter than before. "Let's try somewhere else." 20:32, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Where should we go?" She asked, tilting her head and looking around. "Why do you want to catch a bird so bad?" She added softly. 20:33, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Because they're hard to catch. You know how many cats I could impress?" Huntingpaw flicked his tail impatiently. "Is there anywhere we can go where the trees grow closer together?" 20:38, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Yes, just through the undergrowth actually.. Why do you need to impress anyone? It's about feeding the clan.." She muttered, padding slowly into the bushes. 20:40, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "I want to be a warrior as soon as I can! The only thing I can't do is hunt so far and - ''fox!" ''Huntingpaw yowled, cutting himself off. He whipped around wildly, eyes fixing on a flash of russet. 20:47, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw jumped, her fur bristling along her spine. "Don't be stupid, you could ger hurt!" She hissed, letting out a low but clearly scared growl. 20:50, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Nonsense!" Huntingpaw yowled and flew at the fox, who didn't even know what was going on. It let out a surprised yelp as Huntingpaw dug his claws into it's shoulders, then it grew furious, snapping at him. Huntingpaw dodged aside, hauling himself onto it's back and ripping tufts of fur off, not stopping until he drew blood. The fox whined in pain and anger, shook him off and took off into the woods. Huntingpaw stood, breathing heavily, but kept his chest puffed out proudly. 20:55, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Are you alright?" She asked, quickly padding over and sniffing his pelt. "We should get back to camp and tell Rainstar.." She added, glancing around nervously. 20:59, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "I'm fine," Huntingpaw hissed happily. "I totally showed that fox, didn't I? And not even a scratch!" 21:01, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, you did good.. Now, come on lets go tell Rainstar.." She replied, her eyes narrowed. 22:08, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Fine," Huntingpaw let out a hiss of annoyance, but still padded toward camp with a proud face. 13:40, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw walked after him, looking worried. "No need to get hissy." She growled softly 17:34, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw ignored Willowpaw, padding into camp, letting out a mew to annonce their arrival. "Rainstar!" he called to his smokey silver brother, who was now chatting with a Clanmate. "There was a fox! I beat it all by myself!" Rainstar's eyes widened and he rushed over, concerned. "You didn't get hurt?" he sniffed his brother ginger-and-white pelt. Huntingpaw ducked away, letting out a snort. "Of course not." Rainstar nodded, looking relieved, but still worried. "Good job, Huntingpaw. I'll lead out a patrol now to make sure that fox has gone for good." 01:12, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw dipped her head respectfully to Rainstar, still looking annoyed. "Should I just leave the prey I caught out there?" She asked softly 01:20, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar shook his head. "I'll find and bring it back. Did you get hurt?" 13:20, June 1, 2017 (UTC) "No I'm alright.. I think Huntingpaw is too.." She murmured, dipping her head nervously. 14:35, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar nodded. "Good. Why don't you see ? You look like you're in shock." 23:23, June 1, 2017 (UTC) "I'm sure I'm okay, I probably just need to relax for a second.." She said quietly, looking down at her paws. 23:34, June 1, 2017 (UTC) "Nonsense. Go see the medicine cat now, that's an order from your leader," Rainstar meowed, a glint in his dark blue eyes. He stepped away, gathered cats for his patrol then they made their way out of camp to track the fox. 23:36, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw grunted and turned quickly toward the medicine den. The small she-cat walked in and padded out a few moments later, seeming a bit more relaxed. 23:39, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw had been boasting to the other apprentices in the den when he spotted Willowpaw and trotted over. "Hey, you okay?" 23:42, June 1, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm alright.. Thanks for asking. Are you okay?" She replied, looking concerned. 'He can be an annoying furball, but he's still my friend..' she thought with a sigh. 23:44, June 1, 2017 (UTC) "I'm better than okay," Huntingpaw mewed, going right back to his boasting. "Did you see me hit that dumb dogs muzzle? It looked so scared, ha!" 23:45, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw nodded, looking awkward. The small she-cat turned as she saw her brother walk over. Strompaw sat down beside Willowpaw, tall and muscular, even more so next to her. "What exactly happened?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. 23:49, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw puffed out his chest in pride. It'd be even better to boast to Stormpaw! "Oh, me and Willowpaw were hunting, then this fox came out of no where and I taught it a lesson it won't forget," he mewed, flexing his claws. 23:51, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw nodded, looking interested and somehwat impressed. "Thank you for not letting her get hurt." He grunted, his eyes still narrowed. Willowpaw growled lowly, flicking her tail. "I didn't need protecting, but thanks.'" She mumbled. 23:54, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw ignored Willowpaw. "So then, I leaped onto it's shoulders, dug my claws in - you should have heard it yowling! It was so funny." 00:05, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Just shut up! We get it you fought a fox. Any cat could do the same!" Willowpaw snapped, lashing her tail. Stormpaw looked shocked, his eyes wide with suprise. 'Wow..' he thought. 00:07, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw raised an "eyebrow" at Willowpaw. "No one could fight off a fox without a scratch but me!" he huffed, irritated. Meanwhile, Rainstar's patrol found nothing more of the fox, just faint scent and speckles of blood. Rainstar found Willowpaw's rabbit and carried it as he led the patrol back to camp. He felt like he was doing a good job, being a leader and all, but sometimes it got overwelming. ''I went from apprentice straight to leader! ''He sometimes wished he could've gotten to know what his warrior name was. 00:11, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Anyone could've done it! Get over yourslef." She snarled, her eyes dark. "Willowpaw, calm down.." Stormpaw murmured, his voice low and calm. 00:15, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw lashed his tail, huffing some more. "Do ''you ''think you could have done it?" he challenged. 00:17, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, I acutally do." She hissed, her eyes dark and cold. Stormpaw awkwardly laid his tail on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. 00:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Anger boiled in Huntingpaw's chest and the words just came out without a single thought. "No you couldn't! It would have beat you to the ground. You can't even fight a squirrel!" he hissed, then felt a tingle of regret. But he didn't apologize. He kept his gaze fixed coolly on Willowpaw, green eyes as hard as rocks. 00:25, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw looked shocked, her eyes widened. She let out a low snarl and lunged forward, her claws out. Strompaw quickly jumped forward, stopping her a whisker length from Huntingpaw's face. He quickly pinned her down, looking annoyed and slightly sympathetic. "Willowpaw, hurting him won't solve a thing.." He growled. 00:29, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, listen to your brother, Willowpaw," Huntingpaw grunted, sarcasticly. 00:35, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw whisked around, letting her go. He stalked up, his fur bristled along his spine. "How about you shut up? Should I just let her attack you?" He snarled, his voice low and dangerous. Willowpaw got to her paws, walking toward him, only to stop as Stormpaw's tail touched her. "Let me do it, maybe then he'll learn not to underestimate me.." She hissed, her eyes burned with rage. 00:38, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "I'd like to see you try, little mouse!" Huntingpaw hissed, standing up tall and straight, excited and angry. 00:41, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw yowled and lunged forward, sinking her claws into his shoulder, her eyes blazed. Strompaw grunted and stepped back, shaking his head. 00:46, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw let out a snarl, biting down hard on Willowpaw's ears and wildly lashing out his claws. --- Rainstar heard yowling coming from camp and broke into a run, the patrol pounding after him. He burst into camp, spotting Willowpaw and Huntingpaw in a knot of fighting fur. "Enough!" he yowled, dropping Willowpaw's mouse and pounding over, steaming with anger. 00:49, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw hissed, swiping his muzzle a few times. She jumped away, feeling blood drip from her wounds. "I-I can't stand you!" She snarled, crouching to leap forward again. Strompaw quickly went in front of her, making sure she didn't start again. 00:51, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw broke away from Willowpaw at his brothers command, but still faced her, a menancing look in his eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" 00:55, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Aw, I'm so sad about that." She sneered sarcastically. "I don't need you, I don't need someone who thinks they're better than everyone and someone who puts me down." She snapped, lashing her tail. 00:58, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Well I don't need someone who doesn't believe in me and supports me!" Huntingpaw snarled back, whipping around with a lash of his tail and stalked to the apprentices den. All around, cats were gathered, mouths agap with shock. 01:03, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw looked at them, her eyes blazing. "Well, what are you looking at?" She snapped, lashing her tail. Stormpaw looked shocked, 'she's usually so kind..' he thought. 01:05, June 2, 2017 (UTC) At Willowpaw's demand, the cats split away, returning to their usual duties. Rainstar still stood where he was, burning with anger. "Are you okay, Willowpaw?" he asked, padding over to her, sounding softer than he felt. "What happened?" 01:10, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw let out a low growl, her eyes cold. "I'm fine. Why don't you ask your brother, I'm sure he'll tell you all about it." She muttered, her head low. 01:12, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar flicked his ears as a response. He turned away and padded toward the apprentices den, ducking inside and finding Huntingpaw curled in his nest. "Get up, you great lump!" Rainstar yowled. Huntingpaw jerked with surprise, blinking up at Rainstar. "What was ''that ''all about?" Huntingpaw shrugged. "She just started complaining and then we got into a fight," he finished, shrugging again. "I highly doubt that's the whole story," Rainstar growled, flatly. Turning, Rainstar left the den, calling over his shoulder. "You're confined to camp for the next three days and must care for the elders for the next moon!" He heard Huntingpaw complaining. "Why isn't Willowpaw being punished? She started it!" Rainstar ignored him with a sigh. 01:19, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw growled softly, her eyes cold. Strompaw walked over and started cleaning her wounds awkwardly. 01:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw curled back up in his nest with a moan. Rainstar was so lame now that he was leader. ''He didn't punish Willowpaw because he likes her. ''He thought bitterly. He knew Rainstar had a crush on Willowpaw - at least he looked at her like he did. Huntingpaw felt a strange twinge of jealousy and sadness in his chest, but he ignored it. 01:24, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw sighed and curled up, her eyes dull. She glanced at Rainstar, tilting her head slightly. 01:26, June 2, 2017 (UTC) 'TIMESKIP: THREE MOONS' Rainstar padded through the always snowy pine forest with Willowsong beside him. Over the past three moons they had become friends. Huntingfox and Willowsong still stayed far away from each other. Rainstar had a crush on Willowsong before, but now he always thought about her everyday. He was thinking about confessing his love to her soon. Would she feel the same though? 01:37, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong padded beside the tom, her eyes dull. She stopped, sniffing the air and smelling blood but also the fain scent of Stromclaw. "Oh StarClan no.." She whispered, quickly darting forward.Willowsong let out a wail and ran forward, burying her nose in her brother's bloody fur. Stormclaw laid motionless, his eyes clouded and sightless. He was dead, though his claws glistened with blood, red fox fur stuck in them. 01:42, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar raced after Willowsong, gaping in horror at Stormclaw's body. He glanced warily around for the attacker. 01:45, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Stormclaw no, why did you have to die?" She wailed, shaking slightly. "I love you so much, you're the best brother ever, thank you for everything.." She whispered, licking his head gently. 01:47, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar laid his tail comfortingly on Willowsong's shoulder. "Let's take him back to camp. It's too dangerous to stay out here." 01:48, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong stood up, her eyes dull. "He shouldn't have died so soon. I know he wasn't the nicest sometimes, but he was a great cat..." She whispered, her head low. 01:50, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "He was a fine warrior," Rainstar agreed, head bowed. "We'll honor him." The smokey tom padded forward and gentlely grasped Stormclaw's scruff and began the trek back to camp. What had killed the young tom? 15:24, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong kept her head low, not even knowing what to say. "What will I do without him.." She whispered, mostly to herself. 15:26, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar felt his heart crack a little at the grief in Willowsong's voice. He wanted to comfort her, but he had no idea how. So instead he carried on walking in silence, willing himself to think of something. 15:32, June 3, 2017 (UTC) "He didn't deserve to die.. No one does, but why did they take him from me? He's all I had left, my parents are who knows where and now he's gone too.." She mumbled, her tail dragging on the ground. 15:34, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar felt his throat tighten, nearly choking him. All he could do for Willowsong at the moment was lay his tail on her shoulders as they walked slowly back to camp. The weight of Stormclaw's body weighed him down, making him feel more helpless. What if Willowsong got hurt like Stormclaw did? 15:38, June 3, 2017 (UTC) "I can try and carry him, I owe him that at least.." She mumbled, gently taking some of the weight off Rainstar. "Also, if you blame yourself, don't. You couldn't have known this was going to happen, no one could've predicited it.." She added, her voice low and hoarse. 15:41, June 3, 2017 (UTC) "I should have sent out extra patrols, we could have know something was in our territory." Rainstar swallowed, it felt like sandpaper in his throat. "I need to send out patrols as soon as possible. I can't let anything else happen." 13:39, June 4, 2017 (UTC) "It should've been me, not him you know? I was going to go hunting but he offered to go instead. He wouldn't stop pestering me about it so I agreed.." She whispered, letting out a low groan. "It's all my fault.." She murmured. 14:43, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar kept his tail wrapped around Willowsong's shoulders, tightly closing his eyes. "Oh, Willowsong. This isn't your fault. ''Never ''blame yourself. I don't think Stormclaw would like that, nor would he have wanted you to die." 01:20, June 5, 2017 (UTC) "He shouldn't be dead though, I can't help but blame myself.. I wish I would've at least came with him..maybe..maybe I could've helped him.." She whispered, her eyes dull. 01:56, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar didn't reply, just tightly closed his eyes. They at last made it back to camp, their Clanmates shocked by the news of Stormclaw's death. Huntingfox crouched outside the warriors den, silent and wide-eyed when his brother and Willowsong returned to camp. 02:00, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong crouched beside his body, not really noticing or reacting to the shock. 'I'm so sorry, I'll miss you so much..' she thought, her eyes unfocused. 02:01, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Huntingfox watched Willowsong closely. It must be hard to lose a sibling... He couldn't live without Rainstar, even though he's a dweb sometimes. He padded over quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss," he mewed. "I know Stormclaw was a jerk sometimes, but he was a cool guy." 02:04, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong glanced up, her eyes wide and sad. "Thank you, I know he was rude but he thought of you as his friend." She mumbled, giving him a polite, yet nervous nod. 'I wish he knew that I missed talking to him,' she thought. 02:07, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Huntingfox nodded, looking down awkwardly at Stormclaw. He and Willowsong haven't spoken much since the fight when they were apprentices. But every day since then, he always felt a longing in his heart to be by her side again. H never let it show though, and he was too stubborn to tell her. 02:10, June 5, 2017 (UTC) "You don't have to stay, I know he wasn't your favorite cat.." She mumbled, her eyes fixed on her brother. "I-I uh, miss you, I just figured I'd tell you..." She added, sighing quietly. 02:13, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Huntingfox glanced sharply back at Willowsong, then quickly turned away. "O-oh. That's nice..." Throat feeling rough, he decided to tell her. "I... I miss you too." 02:17, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong nodded, pressing her nose into Stormclaw's fur for a moment. "Well, good to know.. I understand if you don't want to be friends still, I wouldn't blame you.." She mumbled. 02:18, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Huntingfox lightly sat his tail on Willowsong's flank. "I understand if you don't want to be friends with me." 02:20, June 5, 2017 (UTC) "The past is the past.. Today showed me one thing, you never know what will happen so it's better to forgive and forget.." She murmured, sighing quietly. 02:25, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Huntingfox nodded, touching his nose to her ear and sitting down next to her. "True, true." Despite his friends death, he felt joy mixed in his pain. He may have lost a friend, but now he had his best one back at his side. 02:28, June 5, 2017 (UTC) "I should've went hunting.. I was going to go but he offered and pestered me about it until I said yes.. I should've been there instead of him.." She mumbled, feeling a flash of guilt. 02:30, June 5, 2017 (UTC) "Maybe he knew something was going to happen," Huntingfox offered. "Maybe he felt like something bad would happen if you went; he'd rather have something bad happen to him than you." 22:50, June 8, 2017 (UTC) "I'd rather it have been me than him, he didn't deserve to die so early, no one does." She whispered, her shoulders hunched. 23:13, June 8, 2017 (UTC) "It's going to be okay," Huntingfox comforted, lightly wrapping his tail around her, feeling a bit awkward. They had been so far for so long, he was here comforting her. "I promise it'll be okay." 23:17, June 8, 2017 (UTC) "I hope so, it doesn't feel like it'll be okay again.." She mumbled, her eyes dull. 23:18, June 8, 2017 (UTC) "It feels weird at first, like nothing will ever be good again, but it will over time," Huntingfox murmured, remembering how he felt when he parents died. It felt like he was living in a different world, or it was a nightmare, but it got better as the moons went by, and now the memories still hurt, but he was his normal self now. 23:22, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong didn't reply, she just stared at the body. "I should've went, not him.." She mumbled, feeling guilt claw at her heart. 23:24, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar watched Huntingfox and Willowsong feeling happy they seemed to be friends again, and yet feeling a stab of jealousy. He padded away, gathering a patrol to search for what killed Stormclaw. 23:29, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong spotted Rainstar leaving. "Be careful.." She murmured, her eyes flashing with fear. 23:32, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar waved his tail in acknowledgment, feeling a little glow in his chest. Maybe she did care about him; besides, she and Huntingfox just treated each other like friends and nothing more. 23:39, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong shook slightly, still having a hard tome knowing her brother wasn't going to be with her anymore. "I'm so sorry.." She mumbled, gently touching his cold fur with a shaky paw. 23:43, June 8, 2017 (UTC) '''TIME SKIP; TWO DAYS' Over the past few days Huntingfox and Willowsong were becoming closer and it was starting to bother Rainstar. What happened to him? Did Willowsong not like him anymore? Jealousy towards his brother burned Rainstar's heart as he padded through the forest. 23:26, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong sat beside Stormclaw's grave, her head lowered. The she-cat came everyday to visit him, as pathetic as that seemed. 'Oh Stormclaw, I don't know what to do..' She thought with a soft sigh. 23:29, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar heard Willowsong's voice, paused for a thoughtful moment. Should he try comforting her? He shook his head. Huntingfox would probably be there any moment to give her reassuring licks. He wanted to be alone anyway. It wasn't fair, he and Willowsong were close, but now that Stormclaw was dead, Huntingfox and her were always together? 23:34, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong sniffed the air, catching Rainstar's scent. "Rainstar?" She called softly, looking anxious. 23:37, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar froze, cursing under his breath, but at the same time feeling a tingle of hope. He padded back towards the spot her voice had come from and pushed his way through the bushes. "Hi, Willowsong. How are you?" 23:46, June 23, 2017 (UTC) "Oh um, I'm alright I guess. How are you?" She asked, tilting her head. 'I've hurt him, I can tell..' She thought, feeling as if someone had hit her. 23:49, June 23, 2017 (UTC) "I'm glad. I'm fine," Rainstar said in a flat tone. He sighed, closing his eyes. Maybe they should talk about this. "Do you want to go for a walk?" 23:51, June 23, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, um sure.." She replied softly, looking nervous. She turned and gently put a paw on Stormclaw's grave for a moment and turned back to walk with him. 23:54, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar winced a little when he realized he had kinda inturrepted her time with Stormclaw's grave. "We don't have to if you want to stay here," he said softly. 23:56, June 23, 2017 (UTC) "No, I want to go.. I spend enough time here everyday, as sad as that is.." She replied softly, looking over at him anxiously. 23:58, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar nodded without a reply and pushed his way through the undergrowth. He didn't know how to begin... "I see you and Huntingfox are friends again." He finally said. 00:01, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, I moved past it since I saw what could happen so any of us any day.." She mumbled, her eyes dull. "I'm might be being a bit pushy but.. please tell me what's wrong." She added softly. 00:03, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar's face twitched a little. He had never told Willowsong that he loved her before, now he had to tell her? Instead of answering her question, he asked one himself. "Do you love Huntingfox?" 00:07, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "I don't know, I mean kind of I guess. I'm sorry to have hurt you, if I did, It was very my intention to, I promise. I'll always be your friend and care about you, but I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore.." She whispered, looking down at her paws. 00:11, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Patchfeather